


【我宇】戏水

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】戏水

“我想……”小白说。  
“不，你不想。”我说。

“你拍摄了一整天，太累了，好好休息吧。”我还是心疼他。  
“可是，我还是想……”小白趴在床上，可怜巴巴地看着我，就像孩童，馋着大人手里的糖果。“难得来一次，白天光拍摄去了，你都没有陪我。刚才好不容易等摄像机不拍了，我看橙子也睡了，才溜出来找你的。一会儿，就一会儿，好不好？哥哥，我真的不累！你陪我去呗！”

小白坚持的，是一定要再去开一下摩托艇。

他对这种小巧但是蕴含强大爆发力的交通工具特别钟情，比如说之前的vespa，比如说，这次的摩托艇。

我心疼他拍摄一天累的要死，可是每每他用湿漉漉的眼睛望向我发动央求攻击，我总是败下阵来，拗不过他，由着他去。所以我最终还是抵抗不了他的攻势，陪着他一起去了摩托艇码头。

海边月光下摩托艇在船坞边上排的整整齐齐，小白高兴地蹦上去，跨坐在上，冲我一摆头，“走，大爷带你去兜风！”那得意样让我不由得被他感染，心情也放松了许多，跨坐在他身后，轻轻搂住他的腰。

小孩又瘦了。最近活动太多,他又是拍戏又是上综艺，中间还去拍了几个代言的广告。我这边也是忙的焦头烂额，我俩聚少离多，这次我也是利用在三亚出差开会的契机和他见上一面。

摩托艇在他一脚油门下欻地飞奔而出，冲向大海深处，身后一条长长地银龙在我们身后紧紧追随。

他开心地大叫着：“太爽了！像在海上飞呢！哈哈哈哈！”

没有了摄像机的追随，他比白天更放飞了，在月光下发着淡淡的光。我搂着他的腰，生怕一个不注意，他就飞上天，再在天上来个穿针引线什么的。

一阵极速奔驰之后，小白松开了油门，摩托艇的速度逐渐慢了下来，岸边的灯光也离我们已经很远了，我们在一处突出的礁石边停了下来，稍作休息。

海上风不大，浪花轻轻拍打着，细碎的水声让夜更加的性感。

飙车过后的小白，出了一层细细的汗，呼吸也有点急促。他双手离开把手，长吁了一口气，转过身来满足地看着我。

我心动了，忍不住覆上他红润的双唇，轻轻地吮吸着。

我们好久没见了，也好久没做了，我好想他。但是他连轴转地忙，理智让我不忍心，可是我的身体却在哭诉，像是犯了毒瘾，离不开，戒不掉。我紧箍他的双臂不由得用上了力，他不似平日那样乖巧，反而挣开我的禁锢，把我压在了座上。

他霸气十足，摆明了摩托艇上是他的地盘。

我从善如流，顺势躺好，开始触摸他的肌肤，我有些压抑自己的反应，尽量不发出声响来。他意识到了，我的矛盾让我有些被动，他反而像是变了一个人，他变得狂野，开始压在我身上，扯掉我的沙滩裤，疯狂的亲吻我。我感觉浑身发热，抑制不住内心的激情，欲望的潮水要汹涌而出，狂泻不止。他做了些什么，我感觉不到，我唯一能感觉到的就是从未体验过的兴奋。

他按住我，把我的沙滩裤扯了下来，当他扒我衣服的时候，我就精神了，等沙滩裤被他扒下来的时候，我的小兄弟就迅速立正向他敬礼了。小白看看我，用手轻轻攥住我的柱身，调笑道：“哥哥既然这么想我，为什么还不和我出来啊？”

他一边说，一边开始撸动我的肉棒。我快乐着、呻吟着、呐喊着、宣泄着内心的压抑，我打算放弃所有伪装，遵从内心的指引，以最原始的方式，体验着他带给我的别样的刺激！

我以头和脚为支点，躺在摩托艇的座位上，身体尽量向上伸展着，包括每一根指尖和趾尖。他的双唇轻吻着我的欲望，边舔边用他细长的手指抚摸过我柱身上凸起的血管，再加上凉凉的海风吹过，我身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。这时，我感觉到我的龟头，被他绵软滑腻的舌尖体贴着、关怀着、逗弄着。我感觉自己的身体里有一种微弱电流般痒痒的躁动，使我无法控制自己。我开始哼叫，那是一种从我嘴里从未发出过的、未加任何修饰和润色的声音。

我两腿分开，直挺挺的肉棒暴露了我的欲望。他张开嘴，含住我的龟头。凉凉的前端突然被温暖包裹住，再加上他的舌尖轻佻地挑逗，还时不时用舌尖点我的马眼，搞得我肉棒又大了几圈。

他的手指，触摸着我的身体发肤。我前所未有的愉悦着，我体会到一种介乎于安慰或是满足的感受。我睁开眼睛，看见他清秀的脸庞，涨得通红，他闭着眼睛，睫毛长长的，深陷的锁骨、细长的脖颈、突起的喉节，竟然让我产生了射精的冲动。

我拼命忍住，转移视线分散我的注意力。海南的天空很干净，我看天上的星星，一闪一闪，就像他的眼睛。虽然他现在闭着，我知道里面依旧是熠熠生辉。

他含住我的肉棒，用喉咙吞咽刺激着我，使得我忍不住开始挺动攻击。仿佛感受到了我的冲动，他睁开那迷人的眼睛看着我，他的眼睛果然在闪着光，那是他会说话的眼睛在宣布：“我要征服你！”那是一种让我愿意付出生命的动力；是让我的生活从原来的单一中解脱出来，并繁花盛开般地绽放光鲜亮丽，值得让我跟随着他无论去向哪里，哪怕万劫不复。

他俯下身子，嘴唇慢慢贴向我的嘴唇，眼睛始终看着我的眼睛。当他的唇快要贴到我的唇上的时候，我反而有些不好意思地闭上了眼睛，我们多久不曾这么对视了？我再一次轻咬着他的唇，很柔软，还没来得及细细品尝，牙关被他舌头温柔地撬开。他的舌头，像一条小鱼在我的口腔里游动，感受着我的味道和温度。

逐渐地，他开始疯狂。他离开了我的嘴，在我的脸上、颈上、胸口、耳后狠狠的舔舐着。我说不出那种感受，非痛非痒。我挣扎着，试图躲避他每一个出其不意的目标地。可我越挣扎，他就越疯狂。

逐渐地，我感受着他的体重分布在我的全身，均匀地压在我的身上。每增加一寸肌肤的接触，都使我的兴奋提升一级。陡然间他离开了我的身体，依旧直视着我的眼睛，并用一种极其色情的方式吮吸着自己的手指，一根，两根，三根……然后，他将手指插入自己的后庭，开始扩张。在准备充分之后，缓缓地坐了下去，让我的肉棒生硬直白地充实了他的甬道，开始上下动作。

他的目光始终没有离开我的眼睛。他两只手撑在我的胸前，在我身上上上下下的起伏着。我抬起胳膊，也与他的手臂交缠，将他的身体拉近，亲吻着他的发梢，感受着他的真实。

他不断扭动迎合的身体渴求更多，修长的双腿紧紧夹住我的腰身，随着次次有力的制压，把我巨大的肉棒含入更深，臀肉撞击腰腹以及抽插进出的淫音声响不绝于耳，伴着海风徐徐，涛声阵阵，奏出了艳靡的乐章。

摩托艇随着他的动作也在水面上起起伏伏，晃动着，摇曳着，伴着哗哗的水声我俩欢娱的呻吟越发高昂。他的身体已经被汗水湿透，象被水浇过一样。我们的胸部紧贴着，摩擦着，让我兴奋得直想大声叫喊。

我忍不住钳着他的纤腰狂野地挺动着，毫不停息地狠狠撞击着身上这具单薄却又几乎疯狂的身子，随着一下又一下重重地穿插，那强烈的快感刺激得小白眼中燃烧的异样火焰更加升腾旺盛。今天的他特别地不一样，他疯狂得好像要失去控制。他整个身体压在我的身上，晃动着腰肢碾压着我们交合的地方，拼命地收缩菊穴。他已经对周围的事物毫无观察力，百分白的投入到激情之中。他死死地抓住我的肩膀，硬生生抓出了血痕。我大叫一声，这疼痛反而给我带来了快感，让我痉挛了起来，我被他绞得感觉上不着村、下不着店，尽可能地插向他的深处，粗大肉棒在他体内抽搐着，喷射着，无法抑制地叫出声来。我拼命地伸出双臂，将他死死地搂住，用尽浑身的力气，将他抱紧，企图将全部精华填满他的身体。

热热的液体刺激着他，让他失去控制般的在我的唇上、脸上、颈上、肩上、身上胡乱地舔着，双腿夹紧我的腰身，脸憋得通红，依旧死死地看着我，闷哼着释放了自己，浓白滚烫的浊液喷射在我的腹部与胸部。他尽情地体会着征服的快感。他的表情让我不知是该疼爱他还是疼爱他还是疼爱他。

“哥哥，”他终于开口，“不准你以工作为借口离开我太久。我这么大的人了，有数。”

开了一天会的我，又被他这一番压榨，神情都有些恍惚了。他却精神百倍，套上沙滩裤准备一脚油门载我回去。我依旧搂着他的腰，不声不响地坐在后面，但是心境已比来时大不相同。

他执意把我送回房间，然后才悄悄溜回了他和橙子的房间。我愣愣地看着镜子中的自己，突然清醒了过来。

明天早上，他该怎么和橙子解释一觉醒来他的沙滩裤变成了另外一条的呢？


End file.
